


Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bruises

After, alone in the bedroom, Rachel contemplated the set of bruises blossoming on each forearm. It was too warm to wear long sleeves in comfort, and she'd stopped trying to hide the marks at the office, daring the other employees to say something. No one had. She wasn't sure how long ago it had been that she'd chosen to stop hiding. Mr Cutter had liked it, almost purred with satisfaction at the display of his work. She didn't made decisions for his satisfaction. 

She suddenly remembered, with a cringe of embarrassment, the day after the first time he'd hit her. She'd stumbled through a timid explanation of safewords while he smiled at her, then laughed. “It's adorable that you think you get one of those.” He didn't hurt her the next time they fucked, but she'd known it was there, waiting. And she still walked into his bedroom when he called her. His bedroom, his office, the bathroom at restaurants and after meetings in the boardroom. She spat out blood and choked for breath and growled when he laughed at her tears and she always came at his call. She could have said no. She could have been like so many optimistic fools, and run. He would have killed her. But that's not why she stayed. She wasn't scared of him, like they were. 

She stayed because touching him was touching power, and it was the closest she'd ever been. If she left, it was the closest she'd ever get. She knew how the world worked. If you got a chance, you grabbed it with both hands. He did. 

She stayed because no matter what else he did to her, he never forced her to say yes. That was her choice, if there was nothing else left that was. 

The bruises would heal. 

She always said yes.


End file.
